Bruises
by Kat Warrior1
Summary: One-shot; Germany/Belgium. Bel acts as Ludwig's nurse, but who's going to take care of her?


Bruises

By: KatWarrior

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing: Germany/Belgium

Warnings: Angst, implied torture, fluff

Disclaimers: Hetalia isn't mine. No historical events intended here.

***

Bel cringed when Ludwig trembled beside her. It wasn't her touch as he leaned on her; she knew that. It was the memory of others touching him in ways that caused pain and discomfort. His silence wasn't the reserved and calm sort that was characteristic of him. Instead it was uncomfortable and embarrassed. The sooner she had him alone, the better. She needed him away from curious, prying eyes in order to take proper care of him.

Ludwig's body sagged noticeably when he sat on the edge of the bed, but Bel didn't let him lay down yet. His clothing may have been in shambles, but it still covered his wounds. She began to help Ludwig out of these rags, being as gentle as possible. It pained her that he would not look her in the eye, but she understood. She was quick about slipping his heavy jacket off his shoulders and then unfastening and tugging his cargo pants down. Again he shivered, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You trust me, don't you?" she asked, looking at his face. Ludwig's pretty blue eyes still didn't meet her gaze, but he did nod. Bel accepted that response. She kissed his brow and then started to look him over.

Splotches of dark, ugly blues and purples covered his body, matching up with the scuff-marks and foot-prints that had been on his coat and pants. There were also cuts, some deep and some that needed no attention at all. One of these was on his handsome face, and Bel determined that she would do everything in her power to prevent it from leaving a scar. What stopped her and almost caused her to gasp was the large bruise dangerously close to his nether regions.

"Ludwig," she whispered, trying to ease the discomfort from her voice and his mannerisms. Her shaking hand moved of its own accord and lightly touched the bruise. He gasped and she flinched, drawing her hand away. "I'm sorry." At this he finally looked at her.

"Nein, do not be," he said quietly as he sat up. Ludwig reached out to her, and Bel only stared as one of his hands, large and trembling though it was, touched her hair. "It is good, to feel gentle touches again." He leaned forward, placing his well-built arms around her and then pulling her close to him. She laid her head on his thick shoulder, savoring the warmth of his skin under her cheek. Bel slipped her arms around his broad back and clung to him. If she touched a bruise, he paid it no mind.

"I'll take care of you," she said, and turned her head to give his shoulder a single, soft kiss. At last, the hint of a smile graced his pale lips, and he eased back onto the bed. Bel approached him, this time with her medical supplies. She started with his face, dabbing the blood away with a medicine-drenched cotton swab, rubbing some anti-scar cream on it, and then laying a bandage over it. His eyes were closed during this, but now he looked relaxed instead of ashamed.

Throughout the process Ludwig remained calm aside from the occasional flinch, but Bel didn't blame him for that. She especially didn't blame him for gasping when she placed a small ice pack on the bruise near his groin. He relaxed after that, however, and at last Bel relaxed as well. Bel heard Ludwig shifting around on the bed while she was turned away to wash her hands. When she looked back at him, he was laying on his side, smiling at her.

"Alright, you need to rest now," she said, but couldn't help smiling back, even when he patted the empty space on the mattress beside him.

"Rest with me?" Ludwig offered. Then his expression grew more serious. "I would like to have you close right now." This was something that she could not say "no" to. Bel slipped out of her shoes and returned to him. At first she sat daintily on the side of the bed, and his arms slipped around her middle. He really did need her, no doubt more than he intended to show. Bel eased down the rest of the way with his arms still around her and rolled over onto her side, gazing at him. Ludwig's eyes were sparkling again, the way they often did when he looked at her.

"Will this do?" she asked, smiling again. He returned the expression and nodded quietly before kissing her brow. The pair of them were asleep only moments later.


End file.
